Język noliczański
Język noliczański - język etniczny Noliczan i zarazem język liturgiczny wyznawców Nurhabima. Forma standardowa jest oparta na języku z czasów rządów dynastii Ankawidów (III - IX wiek); co za tym idzie dialekty różnią się od niej dość znacząco. 250px|thumb|right|''Ankawine Šib'' (słońce Ankawidów) często używane jako logo języka noliczańskiego. Fonetyka Samogłoski 250px|thumb|right|Diagram przedstawiający samogłoski w języku noliczańskim. Samogłoski są zawsze wymawiane jako i u}}, choć w nieakcentowanej pozycji przed mogą ulegać delecji - miyan 'ciemny' częściej wymawia się mjan}}. Pozostałe trzy samogłoski mają warianty alofoniczne: ɐ e o}} występują w sylabach otwartych i przed nosówką, a ɛ ɔ}} gdzie indziej. Akcentowane / / jest jednak zawsze realizowane jako a}}. Spółgłoski Uwagi: #Zwarcie krtaniowe nie jest zapisywane, pojawia się bowiem zawsze przed nagłosową samogłoską lub między samogłoskami na granicy morfemów, np. anki 'czysty' czyta się jako 'ʔaŋki}}. # są zębowe; są dziąsłowe # staje się przed spółgłoską środkowojęzykową i przed tylnojęzykową Akcent W języku noliczańskim występuje akcent dynamiczny, padający na przedostatnią sylabę gdy wyraz kończy się na samogłoskę, a na ostatnią w przeciwnym wypadku. Końcowe h nie jest wymawiane ale wpływa na akcent: čoluh 'biegnij' wymawia się ʧo'lu}}. W formach absolutywu i refleksywu liczby mnogiej oraz refleksywu liczby pojedynczej rzeczowników II, III i IV deklinacji akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę, mimo że formy te kończą się na spółgłoskę: mujisak 'cuda' mu'ʤisak}}, mabúyam (refleksyw od mabu 'babcia') mɐ'bujɐm}}. W dłuższych wyrazach pojawia się akcent poboczny na pierwszą sylabę. Fonotaktyka Maksymalna struktura sylaby to CVCC. Spółgłoska p nigdy nie pojawia się w wygłosie sylaby. Dopuszczalne zbitki w wygłosie to: *r l + obstruent: warg 'wilk', karz 'pocałunek', nilj 'grad' *spółgłoska szczelinowa + zwarta: maxk '4', azušt 'sól', likazd 'łza *nd: hand 'kwiat' Geminaty pojawiają się głównie na granicy morfemów i w zapożyczeniach. Asymilacje W języku noliczańskim występują upodobnienia pod względem dźwięczności. Spółgłoski dźwięczne ubezdźwięczniają się przed bezdźwięcznymi (ginabxiyaz 'winnica' czyta się ), ale nigdy odwrotnie (čakbinad 'córka jedynaczka' wymawia się ). Wyjątkiem są formy czasownika de 'być', gdy występuje on po wyrazie kończącym się na bezdźwięczny obstruent, stąd np. Naus de 'ona jest miła' wymawia się na'uste}}. Ma to być może związek z faktem, iż czasownik ten nigdy nie jest akcentowany. Czasem w złożeniach pojawiają się nieprzewidywalne uproszczenia grup spółgłoskowych, które zazwyczaj nie są zapisywane. Na przykład dastdarwan 'praca umysłowa' czyta się , a biškšiyak 'wnętrzności' - . Gramatyka Noliczański jest językiem fleksyjnym. Rzeczownik Rzeczownik w języku noliczańskim odmienia się przez przypadki i liczby. Istnieje 5 przypadków: ergatyw, absolutyw, dopełniacz, celownik i adwerbial. Celownik oprócz dopełnienia dalszego określa nierozdzielne posiadanie, por. axčinam menor 'ojciec chłopca' vs. axčino nepudengak 'zabawki chłopca') Adwerbial wyraża sposób w jaki wykonywana jest czynność ("bawi się dobrze", "lata jak orzeł", "mówi po noliczańsku"). Trudno zupełnie pominąć, ale też uznać za przypadek wołacz, tworzony za pomocą proklityki ya, np. ya Wahum 'Boże!'. Nie ma rozróżnienia między rzeczownikiem a przymiotnikiem. Rzeczownik o znaczeniu przymiotnika stojąc przed innym rzeczownikiem zawsze jest w absolutywie liczby pojedynczej, np. mal karz, erg. mal karzal, dop. l.mn. mal karzne. Deklinacje Deklinacja I - rzeczowniki kończące się na ''-a'' - przykład: čida 'dzień' Deklinacja II - rzeczowniki kończące się spółgłoską - sabax 'pies' Po spółgłoskach t d č j końcówki ergatywu i celownika liczby mnogiej brzmią ''-ili -ene''. Wyjątkiem jest też rzeczownik nan 'matka', który ma końcówki ''-ok -oš'' w absolutywie i ergatywie liczby mnogiej. Deklinacja III - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-e -i -o'' ''-u'' - mabu 'babcia' Deklinacja IV - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-ai -au'' - jirai 'sen' Deklinacja rzeczownika mek 'ludzie' ' Rzeczownik ten występuje tylko w liczbie mnogiej: Rzeczowniki relacyjne W noliczańskim nie ma przyimków. Zastępują je tzw. rzeczowniki relacyjne, używane z dopełniaczem. Dzielą się one na dwie grupy Do grupy pierwszej należą wyrazy będące istotnie rzeczownikami z punktu widzenia fleksji. Stosowane w adwerbialu, odpowiadają znaczeniem indoeuropejskich przyimkom. Mogą one być też stosowane w innych przypadkach jako nazwy relacji czasoprzestrzennych, jak również wchodzić w skład złożeń. Tak funkcjonuje większość noliczańskich rzeczowników relacyjnych: Do grupy drugiej należą wyrazy nieodmienne. Można by je określić mianem przyimków gdyby nie fakt, że są one postrzegane jako należące do tej samej kategorii gramatycznej co grupa pierwsza. Należą tu: Gdy nie wpływa to na zrozumiałość wypowiedzi, rzeczowniki relacyjne mogą być pominięte. Zdanie "wchodzę na dach" można przetłumaczyć jako ''xanerdo bil tazgan, lub - zwłaszcza w mowie potocznej - xanerdo tazgan. Czasownik Czasownik odmienia się przez czasy: teraźniejszy, przyszły, przeszły i aoryst w trybie oznajmującym oraz teraźniejszy i przeszły w trybie optatywnym. Czasownik odmienia się też przez osoby, zgadzając się z absolutywnym argumentem zdania. W przypadku części ciała poprzedzonych zaimkiem w dopełniaczu czasownik zgadza się z posiadaczem: ni gi abronu '''moje oko odwróci się', ale ''ni sabax abrut 'mój pies odwróci się'. Istnieją cztery koniugacje, ze względu na końcówkę wyrazu (a-tematowa, i-tematowa, u-tematowa, spółgłoskowa). Z powodu braku bezokolicznika formą słownikową jest 3. sg. czasu teraźniejszego. Czasowniki zakończone na ''-eh'' i ''-oh'' odmieniają się według i-tematowej i u-tematowej, a w innych formach "ujawnia się" samogłoska a przed samogłoską tematyczną: šakroh 'zaczyna od nowa', w pierwszej osobie l.p. šakraun. Czas teraźniejszy i tr. rozkazujący Rozkaz kierowany jest do absolutywnego argumentu zdania, stąd: *''Serd motah.'' **Niech otworzą się drzwi. **Otwórz drzwi! *''Cil serd motah.'' **Niech przez ciebie drzwi będą otwarte. **Ty otwórz drzwi! Czas przeszły i optatywy Czas przeszły i optatywy (zwykły i przeszły) są tworzone przez interfiksy dołączane przed końcówkami czasu teraźniejszego: W koniugacji spółgłoskowej występuje sandhi, np. lini '''widzi' -> ''limbi 'oby widział', jak również samogłoski epentetyczne - głównie i, ale są też inne możliwości np. pahri 'umiera' -> pahargi 'umarł' (a wywodzi się z prakusajryckiej samogłoski, która w formie czasu teraźniejszego zanikła w wyniku synkopy). Czas przyszły W języku kolokwialnym czas przyszły jest rzadko używany, zamiast niego występuje czas teraźniejszy lub optatyw. Aoryst Aoryst to czas uniwersalny - używa się go mówiąc o rzeczach które są zawsze prawidziwe: ''Nehad paldi '''da 'niebo jest niebieskie'. Imiesłowy Zakres użycia imiesłowów jest większy niż w języku polskim z powodu braku zdań podrzędnie złożonych. Czasowniki nieregularne Występują jedynie trzy czasowniki nieregularne: ''de, xo,'' jat być, robić, mieć / istnieć': Czas teraźniejszy i tryb rozkazujący Czas przyszły Aoryst Czas przeszły i optatywy Czasowniki de i jat występują w czasie przeszłym i optatywach z końcówkami koniugacji i-tematowej, a xo - z końcówkami u-tematowej. Imiesłowy Wszystkie czasowniki nieregularne są nieprzechodnie, więc mają jedynie imiesłowy absolutywne. Czasownik jat, użyty w aoryście, oznacza nie tylko 'mieć', ale też 'istnieć'. W innych czasach może oznaczać 'znajdować się'. *Uramešak la '''jit. **Smoki nie istnieją. *Ni do xaškak jit **'Mam' dwóch młodszych braci. (dosłownie: Moi dwaj młodsi bracia istnieją.) *Nudaziro mi jan **Jestem w łazience. Zaimki Zaimki w absolutywie są zazwyczaj pomijane w zdaniach, ich uwzględnienie to forma emfazy ("to właśnie on"). W innych przypadkach zaimki nie mogą być pominięte. Poza tym funkcjonują tak jak w języku polskim. Zaimki dzierżawcze nigdy nie występują przed rzeczownikiem; w tej sytuacji używa się dopełniacza. Konstrukcje modalne Noliczański nie ma czasowników modalnych. Zastępują je konstrukcje z rzeczownikiem w adwerbialu: * koj - chętny **''nal koja cilkut'' 'chcę śpiewać' (dosłownie: 'chętnie zaśpiewam') * agib - zdolny **''taul agiba janjarawa'' 'on umie pisać' * luhat - konieczny **''či so luhata mandit'' 'musisz to zjeść' (dosłownie: 'dla ciebie koniecznie to będzie zjedzone') * xamič - poprawny, prawidłowy **''la xamiča jiriwaša'' 'nie powinieneś zasnąć' *'dibal' - legalny **''la dibala jiriwaša'' 'nie wolno ci zasnąć' Liczebniki Liczebniki w języku noliczańskim dzielimy na główne, porządkowe, wielokrotne i ułamkowe. Liczebniki 11-29 są określane złożeniami, jak cašod (etymologicznie: cak+šod) '11' czy maxkajed '24'. Potęgi dziesięciu nazywają się: ganat '100', tehri '1000', warčod '10 000', warganat '100 000' i wartehri '1 000 000'. Inne liczby są określane jako sumy, ze spójnikiem wa: ganat wa xajodak wa do '172'. Niektóre ułamki o liczniku równym jedności mają własne nazwy: nisib '1/2', burtu '1/3', pakawa '1/4', layux '1/5' i caldi '1/10'. Inne ułamki wyrażane są za pomocą konstrukcji z licznikiem w absolutywie i mianownikiem w dopełniaczu: šiga tahibo 'trzy ósme'. Przy wielowyrazowych nazwach liczb, końcówkę liczebnika wielokrotnego lub porządkowego dostają wszystkie człony oprócz mnożników przed nazwami potęg dziesiątki: maxk ganattu wa šigodu wa mot '431 razy'. Liczebnik porządkowy'' mot jeden raz' znaczy też 'samotny', a'' dautu'' znaczy 'we dwoje, jako para'. Po liczebnikach głównych, rzeczowniki występują w liczbie pojedynczej (xaje bur 'siedem miast'), choć użycie liczby mnogiej jest możliwe gdy chcemy podkreślić zbiorowość. Słowotwórstwo Najczęstszym procesem słowotwórczym jest dodawanie sufiksów na końcu wyrazu. Najczęściej stosowane sufiksy to: * '''-m - dodany do rdzenia czasownika, tworzy nazwę wykonawcy czynności: **kumle 'słuchać' -> kumlim 'słuchacz * '-ji' tworzy nazwę czynności widzianej z punktu widzenia dopełnienia bliższego (działa jak w językach akuzatywnych): **moswa 'zwyciężać' -> moswaji 'klęska (być zwyciężonym)' *infiksacja a (w koniugacji spółgłoskowej sufiks zerowy) tworzy nazwę akcji czynności widzianej z punktu widzenia podmiotu: **karzi 'całować' -> karz 'pocałunek' **pahri 'umierać' -> pahar 'śmierć' (-hr nie jest dozwolone w wygłosie) **čilko 'śpiewać' -> čilkaw 'śpiew' * '-ad' - dodany do rdzenia czasownika (po zastosowaniu infliksacji a), tworzy nazwę dopełnienia bliższego: ** juke 'polować' -> jukay 'polowanie' -> jukayad 'zwierzyna łowna' * '-dan' (po bezdźwięcznej '-tan') lub '-an' tworzą rzeczowniki abstrakcyjne: **zibo 'wierzyć' -> zibudan 'wiara' **naus 'życzliwy' -> naustan 'życzliwość' **amlij 'biedak' -> amlijan 'bieda' * '-zir', '-ar' i '-hal' tworzą nazwy miejsc: **nuda 'myć się' -> nudazir 'łazienka' **mend 'dom' -> mendar 'teren zamieszkany' **sange 'dym' -> sangehal 'komin' * '-i' (po samogłosce '-ni') tworzy nazwy mieszkańców miejsc: **Yoked -> Yokedi **Šilkarya -> Šilkaryani *ten sam sufiks może być użyty do tworzenia nazw osób ze względu na wiek czy stan zdrowia: **došod '12' -> došodi 'dwunastolatek' **xiwart 'gruźlica' -> xiwarti 'gruźlik' * '-ata' tworzy nazwy zawodów: ** jiya 'owca' -> jiyata 'pasterz' ** awcig 'ciasto' -> awcigata 'cukiernik' *Formy z tym przyrostkiem nie dotyczące zawodów mają znaczenie pejoratywne, np. **bišk 'brzuch -> biškata 'grubas' **aryax 'dziwka' -> aryaxata 'dziwkarz' * '-aštu' tworzy nazwy ideologii i dziedzin wiedzy: **četik 'wolny' -> četikaštu 'liberalizm' **zilco 'budować' -> zilcuwaštu 'architektura' * '-ade' tworzy nazwy substancji: **mijan 'świnia' -> mijnade 'wieprzowina' **tolg 'drzewo' -> tolgade 'drewno' * '-nga' tworzy nazwy narzędzi: ** bizde 'walczyć' -> bizdinga 'broń' ** nurba 'oświetlać' -> nurbanga 'żarówka' * '-wa' oznacza rozpoczęcie czynności: **jire 'spać' -> jiriwa 'zasypiać' * '-ze' oznacza zakończenie czynności: **jire 'spać' -> jirize 'budzić się' * '-ba' oznacza dążenie do osiągnięcia celu: **nur 'światło' -> nurba 'oświetlać' * '-je' oznacza używanie czegoś: ** jebax 'gardło' -> jebaxje 'krzyczeć' * '-ča' lub '-či', dodane do rzeczownika (często przy skróćeniu podstawy), tworzy zdrobnienia: ** pilaj 'serce' -> pilča 'serduszko' *Niekiedy w ten sposób tworzy się nazwy czegoś małego, kojarzonego z danym desygnatem: ** nepul 'miód' -> nepulči 'pszczoła' Sufiksy '-ba -go' występują w formach '-iba -igo '''jeśli wymaga tego konieczność uniknięcia trudnych zbitek, zwłaszcza dwóch zwartych. Jedynym częściej stosowanym przedrostkiem jest '''mo-', wyrażający negację, np. moanki 'nieczysty', mopahrim 'nieśmiertelny'. Istnieje też nieproduktywny prefiks a-''' tworzący nazwy wykonawców czynności, np. ašrib 'kochanek, miłośnik' (por. šarib-an 'miłość'), atrig 'król' (por. tulahijskie tirik-tlān 'władza'). Noliczański posiada też liczne złożenia. Są one zwłaszcza typu tatpurusa, np. duštsabax 'jamnik' (dosłownie: dziura-pies). Częste są też złożenia czasownik-rzeczownik, np. čilkuruxpa 'kumak' (dosłownie: śpiewać-żaba), i złożenia z rzeczownikami relacyjnymi, jak akašangul 'zakazany' (dosłownie: prawo-na zewnątrz). Istnieje też reduplikacja, dotycząca ostatniej sylaby wyrazu, ale nie można uznać jej za proces ściśle słowotwórczy. Służy ona bowiem wyrażeniu intensywności. *ni pana 'nade mną' - ni panana 'wysoko nade mną'. *otug 'głupi' - otutug 'bardzo głupi' Składnia Obowiązuje szyk zdania SOV, wyraz określający stoi przed określanym. Pytania o rozstrzygnięcie tworzy się umieszczając wyraz mu 'czy' przed zdaniem, pytania o uzupełnienie za pomocą wyrazów takich jak ke 'co', kam 'kto' czy kaye 'kiedy'. W przeciwieństwie do języków indoeuropejskich, w pytaniach '''nie ma szyku przestawnego: *''Šariban ke da?'' 'Czym jest miłość?' *''Čukwabil kam pahraga?'' 'Kogo zabił barbarzyńca?' Czasem logika stojąca za konstrukcją zdania jest inna niż w języku polskim, np. po polsku kot słyszy mysz, natomiast po noliczańsku to mysz wywołuje u kota wrażenia słuchowe (muryo '''angusal' kumle''). Spójniki Język noliczański posiada następujące spójniki: *'ahno' 'czyli': otug ahno kordo bag 'głupi, czyli bez głowy' *'ašt' 'bo': nal kel tehma ašt waršib jat 'piję wodę, bo jest upał' *'bil' 'aby': jolun bil bizdin 'żyję aby walczyć' *'sax' 'ale': la nokri da, sax arzu 'to nie sokół, ale orzeł' *'ul' 'lub': četikan ul pahar 'wolność albo śmierć' *'wa' 'i': axčin wa binat 'chłopak i dziewczyna' *'la... wa...' 'ani... ani...': la cidaha wa horo 'ani za dnia, ani w nocy' *'ter' 'jeśli': Ter la koja darwat, la mandih 'jeśli nie chcesz pracować, nie jedz' Zdania podrzędnie złożone Nie istnieją w noliczańskim. Zastępuje je albo konstrukcja z imiesłowem: * Nal pilgewaka mend laban da 'Dom, który zbudowałem, jest biały', dosłownie: 'Dom zbudowany przeze mnie...'. Tam gdzie imiesłów nie jest możliwy, pojawia się tzw. konstrukcja parataktyczna: * Mend, di Xasib jolawa, laban da 'Dom w którym mieszka Chasib, jest biały', dosłownie 'Dom, w nim mieszka...'. Mamy tu właściwie do czynienia z dwoma zdaniami, z których jedno (Mend laban da) jest rozbite na części przez drugie (Sawa di Xasib jolawa). Pismo Język noliczański zapisywany jest we własnym piśmie sylabicznym, zastępczo używa się alfabetu łacińskiego. Każdy znak reprezentuje sylabę CV. Sylaby zamknięte zapisywane są za pomocą dwóch lub trzech znaków zawierających tą samą samogłoskę (nur pisze się , a maxk - ), gdzie tzw. sylaby nieme otrzymują specjalny znak diakrytyczny. Teksty przykładowe Bajka Schleichera Oryginał Ečano pana, kumalo baga jiya nincuruš lingi: tane aldu cakal haram ohilund usorgi wa cakal war šuhad pudaga wa cak meral ehrala mehindige. Jiyal nincure bil zahlaga: "Ni pilajo dendaw jit ašt meral mehindic nincuruš lineha". Nincuruš jobaga: "Kumlih, ya jiya, zine pilajne dendaw jit saul linic: razwima meral či kumalo ri nist yenhar izbaha. Wa jiyaha la kumal jit". Saul kumlika jiya buškero yu čolugo. Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori Kategoria:Użytkownik:Leto Atryda